Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Grog
Notes *This effect is obtained by drinking a Bottle of Grog. *The duration of the effect is 3 minutes, which is equivalent to the "drunk" duration of a Bottle of Grog. *If you die while under this effect, you lose the effect. However, the drunken minutes from the alcohol are unaffected. *Emotes automatically generated while under this effect are different from normal emotes associated with higher drunken levels, and include: **/Fistshake **/Flex **/Roar Quotes Players still spontaneously spout phrases, but they are different from the ones that normally appear while under the influence: *A toast to the finest booty in all of Tyria! *Ahoy there, matey! This be a no-hornswogglin' zone. *Arr, it's a pirate's life for me! *Avasht! Drunkard off the shtarbord bow! *Dyin's the easy way out. You won't catch me dyin'. They'll have to kill me before I die! *Avast ye filthy landlubbers, prepare to be boarded! *Drink up, me hearties! *Harr. I ain't got me sea legs yet. *I be a pi- *hic!* I be a pi- *hic!* I be a pira- *hic!* I shteal things. *I be feelin' a bit groggy. *I been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate, a poet, a pawn and a king! I likes pirate best. *I'm a pirate and I'm ok. I drink all night and I steal all day. *I'm the king of the pirates! *It's all good fun, 'til somebody loses an...arghhhh! *I've lost me swabbies. *Jolly Roger? More like Mildly Amused Roger. *Me booty! Who took me booty! *Me pants are filled with starfish... *Nar, treacherous grog. Not again. *Red sky at morning, pirates take warning. Oy! What color is the sky now? *Stagger, stagger, crawl, crawl... *I'll kill anyone who gets in me way of killin' anyone *Stop shouting, ye scurvy dogs! *The more we drink, the better we sing. *The ship! It's spinning! *The whipstaff seems a bit off kilter. *Toss me a line! Me ship's a-buckin'. *Wash? Ish the grog a bit too shtrong? *Where there be grog, there be pirates. *Who's yer rummy? *Yarr. I have no known purpose. Might as well have more grog! *Yarr. I love ye, man! Yer a good man, mysterious stranger! *Yarrr! If I look queazy, ye might want to get some distance, savvy? *Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum! *Yo ho! These wenches aren't saucy enough! Better drink me some more sauce. Trivia *The name of this effect is very likely a reference to the well-known line, "Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum," from the sea shanty "Dead Man's Chest". *The quote "I'm a pirate and I'm ok. I drink all night and I steal all day," is probably inspired by the lumberjack song from Monty Python. *The quote "Stagger, stagger, crawl, crawl..." is most likely derived from Graham Chapman's Yellowbeard, in which the pirate Yellowbeard memorizes the route to his treasure not through paces, but staggers, crawls, and the like. "Dyin's the easy way out. You won't catch me dyin'. They'll have to kill me before I die!" is also a quote from Yellowbeard. *The quote "I been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate, a poet, a pawn and a king! I likes pirate best." probably comes from the Frank Sinatra song "That's Life". *The quote "Me pants are filled with starfish... " is most likely a reference to Muppet Treasure Island where Gonzo claims to have starfish down his pants and later uses them as ninja stars. *The quote "I be a pi- *hic!* I be a pi- *hic!* I be a pira- *hic!* I shteal things." is in the style of the famous drunk comedian Foster Brooks, a regular on the Dean Martin Celebrity Roasts. Category:Core effects Category:Consumable effects